


Parks and Rec

by Villainette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Fanart, Girl!Stiles, Wolf!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villainette/pseuds/Villainette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While she’s at college, Stiles and Derek go on day hikes that’re half scouting territory, half explaining to park rangers that her dog is just a weird irish wolfhound mix, reeeaaaally. </p><p>(Also @ my <a href="http://villainette.tumblr.com/post/95622659271/while-shes-at-college-stiles-and-derek-go-on-day">Tumblr.</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parks and Rec




End file.
